Taking Chances
by kohanababe
Summary: After finding Appa, the gaang sets of to the Eastern Air Temple were the female air benders lived long long ago. Taang! 1 chapter short but I promise it will get longer! Flames are excepted. I got a new computer so I can't put story updates for some weird
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar!

Summary: After finding Appa, the gaang sets of to the Eastern Air Temple were the female air benders lived long long ago.

**Taking Chances**

Chapter 1

"Aang?" asked a voice.

"Yeah, Toph?" Aang replied.

"Did you ever meet any of the girl air benders?"

_Flashback_

_"Aang today, you will start your journey to the Eastern Air Temple. You have mastered the element of air so you have to start looking for wife," said Monk Gyatso._

_"But, I'm only ten years old! A wife already? You've got to be kidding me?" Aang replied to his loving guardian._

_"It is true; the other monks say it is your time to go there."_

_End of Flashback_

"Hey, twinkle toes! Snap outta it!" Toph yelled to the boy.

"Oh, sorry Toph, what was that?"

"Never mind."

Sokka was tossing nuts back and fourth with Momo and Katara was flying Appa. Aang had asked her to because he had a lot of things to think about. Toph had turned away from Aang with her arms crossed in her lap. Aang lie down and tried to go asleep. Then a fast jerk of Appa's flying made him shoot up, just fast enough to see a streak of blue fly past Appa's side.

"Not, them! Why now?" asked Katara.

Then Aang heard a scream of a girl it sounded a lot like Toph. He looked over where Toph was once sitting, she was no longer there. Appa jerking must have made Toph fall. Aang grabbed his staff and jumped of Appa. He bent air around the staff and wing type things came out of the sides. He could see her and she was zooming straight down to Azula and her followers, Mai and Ty Lee. He could see Ty Lee jump off of her giant lizard, right towards Toph! Aang tried going fast enough but, Ty Lee was too fast she grabbed Toph right out of the air and landed smoothly on the ground, where she dropped Toph on the ground hit her pressure points, making Toph completely blind. Aang saw this and heard Toph cry for help. He was now really mad, he could feel himself going into the avatar state, he had to fight this. His tattoos were glowing. He thought of the first time he meet Toph and how happy he was to meet her. He could feel himself get lighter and his tattoos grew lighter also. He beat it he found out how to stop the avatar state and now nothing could stop him from winning a fight. Aang sped to the ground and blasted Ty Lee into the air with a little help of earth bending.

Mai saw this and threw five daggers at him. Aang easily dogged them and blasted her and her lizard into a tree with air bending. Azula had made Appa land and she had faced her attention to Aang.

"Well, avatar you managed to take out my friends but now it is my turn to take you-," she was cut off by the sound of a whip and she fell to the ground. As she fell Aang could see Katara standing there with a whip of ice. She replaced the water into her pouch and ran over to Aang, with Sokka trailing behind her.

"Aang, are you okay?" she said. Sokka stood next to her.

"I'm fine. Sokka, help me get Toph onto Appa," Aang said taking Toph's waist and lifting her up. Sokka nodded and took Toph out of Aang's hands and carried her to Appa. Aang jumped on Appa and quietly sat next to Toph. Katara started to heal Toph's blocked chi. Sokka flew Appa without even being asked. Momo tried giving Toph nuts but when she won't take them, Momo turned and cried. Aang looked at Momo's reaction and copied it unintentionally. He turned so Katara and Sokka wouldn't see him.

"Aang are you okay?" Katara asked him seeing he was sad.

**"I'm fine, okay!" he yelled.**

A/N: Please review, flames are accepted but try and keep it nice. Kinda a cliffhanger I know. If I get five good reviews I will put up the next chapter! Very short I know, next will be longer I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar!

Summary: After finding Appa, the gaang sets of to the Eastern Air Temple were the female air benders lived long long ago.

_Flashbacks are in italics!_

**Taking Chances**

Chapter 2

_"We're here Aang, the Eastern Air Temple!" said Monk Gyatso._

_Aang took a look around, it looked like his home. Except, it had flowers everywhere, they were excepting Aang and seven others that had mastered air. Everyone was older than him, there was a set of sixteen year old twins, two eighteen year olds, a twenty-one year old, and a thirty-six year old (good luck). Everyone got off of the two flying bison when they landed, Aang watched as one of the twins walked right up to a girl and started talking. All the girls were older than him, every single one, that was there anyways. While Gyatso was try to bring a girl to the thirty-six year old and slipped into the nearest city street. He kept walking, some ladies gave him disgusting looks, "Looking for a wife at his age, disgraceful!" he would hear some say. He walked faster, he saw a house with no lights on ran in it, without anyone seeing him. He sat in a chair by the table. He sat what seemed like hours before he saw the handle on the door jiggling._

"Aang! Aang!" yelled Toph shacking him.

Aang was breathing hard, he started to sweat. He was squirming around and started to make screaming noises.

"Aang!" said Toph waking him up.

Aang shot up, still breathing hard. He felt his face, he pulled his hands back to eyes sight and he say his hands wet with sweat.

"Twinkle Toes! What happened? "asked Toph.

"I just, had a bad dream that's all, go back to sleep," he said sternly.

Toph murmured to herself and lied down. They lie there what seems like forever when Toph speaks up, "Thanks."

Aang turned to her, "Thanks? Thanks for what?"

Toph turned to the area of his voice, "Thanks for, saving me earlier. Who knows what would have happened if you didn't save me."

"Toph," said Aang sitting up, he got up and sat next to her, "Don't talk like that, I don't want to think of you……." he turned his head the other way, "….you know….. going away."

"It will happen someday, you know that don't you?" she asked him slowly. Aang nodded. He put his hand on her hand, she flinched at this, but got used to the idea. Aang lie down and fell asleep.

With Azula

"Azula, wake up!" yelled Mai. Azula quickly opened her eyes and sat up.

"What happened?" Azula screeched.

"Well: first Ty Lee took the blind girl and got attacked by the avatar; then I tried to kill him but he attacked me and I got stuck in a tree; and then I got down and woke you up," Mai said dully.

"Where's Ty Lee?" Azula asked.

"Don't know. But, I'll bet she'll be here soon."

"If she isn't strong enough to be here by now. She isn't strong enough to be my friend," Azula said standing up and going to her lizard.

"But, Ty Lee left her life for you," said Mai getting angry now.

"She is nice, but nice doesn't cut it!" Azula said pointing to Mai's lizard that was down from the tree, "either get on or be a trader like my brother and I will let my father deal with you!"

Mai looked at the ground and turned to her lizard and followed Azula as she left, "I'm sorry Ty Lee," she whispered to herself.

With Zuko

"Uncle, were do you think the avatar is going now?" asked Zuko to the big guy next to him.

"Prince Zuko, just follow that sister of yours and you should find him," the fat guy replied.

The two continued on their Ostrich Horse, when they saw a body face down lying next to a river.

"Uncle! A girl, she looks hurt!" Zuko said bringing his Ostrich horse over to the body. The two jumped off and walked to the body. "Is she breathing Uncle?"

"I don't know, we should sit and wait to see what will happen. We don't want to change the way her life should go. She will die if the sprits need her to."

The two sat, until they say her move, her hair was in her face so when she rolled over and move her hair over Zuko got a great shock to see who it was.

Once again short but, at least it was a little longer than the last chapter. When I get to good parts I just **have** to have a cliffhanger. Can you guess who the girl is? So I need at least five good reviews again.

Thanks to:

Radicool ( A/N I try my hardest! Lol )

Jesus-is-my-Savior

Dazed Existence

dianarules55

charizardag

Hanae Nakasome

Wanderer of Darkness

Sorry it took so long my computer won't let me put this on…….sorry for the wait.


End file.
